The present invention relates to repair and structural reinforcement for the handle pole of a jet ski personal watercraft, and more particularly, to a kit providing high strength reinforcement for the handle pole mounting point for a jet ski watercraft.
The handle pole for a jet ski watercraft may last as long as three years if the watercraft is used on calm inland lakes and rivers, and is subject only to gentle family or personal usage. However, if a watercraft is used in rough ocean waters by an aggressive rider, particularly in competition, the handle pole is more likely to develop stress cracks and break. Heretofore, when the handle pole shows signs of wear or breaks, it has been necessary to replace the entire handle pole at considerable expense.
Therefore, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a quality high-strength repair and structural reinforcement kit for the handle pole mounting point.
It is another feature of the present invention to provide a repair and structural reinforcement kit for the mounting pole of a jet watercraft that may be installed in about thirty minutes.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a repair and structural reinforcement kit that makes damage handle poles stronger than new handle poles, and at about 1/3 the cost of replacement.